Baby It's Cold Outside
by Drmiracle
Summary: "I never thought I'd see you again, Alfie Lewis." "Well, you thought wrong." Amber Millington, age 27 is living in New York with two kids, Zachery and Ariana. Alfie Lewis, age 28 is visiting his brother for the holidays. When these two past lovers run into each other on a cold night, what events will follow? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Hey guys! This s****ummer I'm publishing at least 3-5 stories, and this is one of them. It's Amfie central, and it takes place years and years after Sibuna and the Anubis House. Amber had two kids, Alfie has none, and it's Winter time. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Baby It's Cold Outside **

_**Summary:**_

_** "I never thought I'd see you again, Alfie Lewis." "Well, you thought wrong."**_

_** Amber Millington, age 27 is living in New York with two kids, Zachery and Ariana. Alfie Lewis, age 28 is visiting his brother for the holidays. When these two past lovers run into each other on a cold night, what events will follow?**_

**Chapter One: Prologue **

**Amber's POV**

"I'll take very good care of your kids Miss Millington."

I look up at the thirteen-year-old blonde girl standing in front of me and smile.

"Okay. Thank you again for agreeing to this, Hailey." I say, smiling. "And you can call me Amber."

Hailey beams.

"I'll call the kids down here and you can set some ground rules. I'll only be gone for an hour or two, but still. They tend to get crazy when I'm not around."

Hailey nods and I pick up my designer purse, ready to call the kids down.

"Zach, Ariana, get down here!" I call up the stairs. Immediately I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and in five seconds the kids are down here.

"What is it, mum?" Zach asks me in an innocent tone. I know he's planning to stir up trouble.

"As you know I'm going out to do some shopping today. Hailey's here to babysit you. Now I-,"

"Come one, mum! Hailey, _again! _We had her last week!" Zach wines with a grumpy look on his face.

"Would you like me to call Madam C then?" I asked him.

"NO!" They both shout. I smirk. Madam C had whipped their hands the last time she was here, and her face wasn't as nice as Hailey's. It wasn't nice at all!  
"Good. Now, Hailey's gonna set down some ground rules for when I'm gone. Listen to her."

I walk into the kitchen and listen to Hailey start talking.

"Well then," Hailey starts. "The last time I was here you guys played video games all day and whined when I sent you to bed. Not this time. No video games at all. I'll be inspecting your room for them. Don't think I won't find them, you're mom already told me where they are."

I can hear Zach let out a small huff. I chuckle.

"And as for bed; I want you both in bed at 8:00. Your mom will probably be back before then, but if she isn't, it's 8:00 on the dot. And no T.V after your bedtimes. You go straight to bed. And this time you don't get to braid my hair Ariana."

I hear Ariana let out a small gasp. She loved playing with hair.

"I suppose that's all. Amber!" She calls into the kitchen.

I come back out with a water bottle and my coat.

"You're done?" I ask her.

"Yup. I think they get it."

I smile and look at my kids. Zach is standing there with his arms crossed and he's whipping his shaggy hair. Ariana's just standing there looking mad.

Both of my kids reassemble me, but they are _nothing _like me!

Zach has shaggy brown hair that he wouldn't allow me to cut. I dodn't know how he has brown hair, considering neither of his parents have brown hair. I guess it's just his genes. He has my nose and my mouth, but he has his dad's green eyes. His skin isn't tan, but it isn't pale. It's more of a Portuguese skin tone. He's ten and he's pretty handsome for his age, but all he ever does is play videogames! It's ridiculous! The only sport he plays is basketball, and most of the time it's on his X-Box. I don't know where he got that from. It must come from his dad.

Ariana has long blonde hair that just goes past her shoulders. It's straight and never moves, unlike my wavy hair. She has a cross between my nose and her father's nose, and she has hazel eyes. She has Portuguese skin like her brother, and she has a lot of sass! She's lucky I don't believe in beating my kids, because if I didn't, oh would she get it! All she ever does is play with her dolls and makeup and iPad. I guess she is kind of like me because she loves clothes. But she does this really weird acting thing sometimes when she acts like people from movies and dresses up like them. I don't know _where_ she got that from. And it's really weird because she's only seven and she's been acting like people from PG-13 movies. I really need to get a channel block on her T.V.

But I guess the bottom line is: I love my kids. No matter what they act like or what they do, I love 'em.

"Okay kids," I said, walking over to them. I kiss both of their heads, Zach making a little, "Ugh," sound when I do. That just earns him another sloppy kiss.

"I'll be home in a little while." I tell them. I start walking to the front door and look out the window. It's snowing.

I open the door and smile. I've got Christmas shopping to do.


	2. Chapter 2-Coffee Break

**I'm so sad. I thought this would get more reviews. Could you guys tell your Amfie shippers about this story? Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Coffee Break **  
**Alfie's POV**

I open the door to the old coffee shop with my brother and Avery close behind me.  
"Ah, it's good to be back," I say, taking off my hat and coat. I haven't been in New York since college. It feels good to be back.  
"I bet you it is," my brother, Charlie, says. He takes off his coat and hat and places it on the coat rack.  
How did I not notice that.  
"I'm glad you're back, Alfie," Avery, Charlie's wife, says, smiling. "We've missed you. You're all Charlie's been talking about for weeks."  
Charlie's face flushes, and Avery smiles her pretty little smile. I wish I had a love like theirs. I married my high school sweetheart, Willow, but after three months we divorced and never spoke again. That was about five years ago.  
Charlie looks a lot like me. Except his skin is darker and his hair is shorter.  
Charlie has dark brown skin and brown eyes. He has black hair but you can't tell because it's cut to the bone like mine. He's pretty handsome for his age, which is 30.  
Avery is really pretty. Her dad was African-American and her mom is Filipino. Her dad is dead, but I can imagine what he looked like because of her. She has brown hair with orange streaks in it and it's in a bunch of kinks. She has Portuguese skin and brown eyes, and she's basically the girl of Charlie's dreams. She's 28, like me.  
We all take a seat at the counter and order the same thing; coffee and crumb cake.  
The crumb cake here is delicious. It's creamy and nutty and just plain good. It feels like I've died and gone to heaven when I eat this crumb cake.  
We all sit and talk about the past few years for about an hour and we take on another round of coffee and crumb cake.  
"Hey look," Charlie says, pointing out the window. "It stopped snowing."  
Avery and I look outside. He's right. It stopped snowing. But there are piles of snow outside and it looks freezing cold.  
"Yeah," Avery says. "I think we should leave now."  
They both get up and start gathering their things but I stay in my seat. When I don't get up they both look at me with strange looks.  
"I think I'll stay. I'll see you guys at the house, okay?"  
Avery gives Charlie a look and he returns it.  
"Okay," Avery says. "But here." She takes out her purse and gives me $10. "That's enough for bus fare. The bus doesn't run after 12:00, remember that."  
I smile. I swear Avery is the perfect wife and friend.  
"Bye, Alfie." She says.  
"Bye," I say. I watch the couple as they leave hand in hand.  
They look so in love. They've been married for 10 whole years, but they still hold it together. It's like they're soul mates or something.  
I sigh and order another slice of crumb cake. If there's one thing that hasn't changed about me, it's my eating habits. I love food, that won't change.  
"How much?" I ask the guy cutting the cake.  
"It's on the house," he says, smiling. I smile at the old man. He has a grey mustache and looks Italian. He seems kind.  
He slides me the crumb cake and I smile, digging in.  
That's when the blonde women entered the coffee shop with like, a hundred shopping bags from Channel and Target. She must've either went to max out her credit card or went Christmas shopping. Either way she spent a lot of money.  
She sits down and calls over the Italian man.  
"Can I have a mocha latte and a slice of crumb cake. Thank you." She hands the man her credit card and he smiles and he swipes it and gives it back. I wonder why it wasn't on the house for her too.  
"You like their crumb cake, too, huh?" I ask her.  
She only looks up for a second and says, "Yeah."  
But that second is enough for me to recognize her and her voice.  
"Amber?" I ask her. She looks up. "Amber Millington?"  
She stares at me, as if trying to recognize me.  
"Alfie Lewis!"

* * *

**So? What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3-What You Missed

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm late, I know but I had stuff going on, give me a break! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: What You Missed **

**Amber's POV**

I can't believe I actually ran into him! I can't believe I even remember him! And after a whole ten years. Wow. That has to be some sort of record.

"Alfie Lewis!" I say after observing him.

"Yeah," he says, smiling. "It's me! I can't believe I actually ran into you!"

We both laugh and he opens his arms for a hug. I smile and shrug. What the hell!

I hug him for a minute and then pull away.

"So, how've you been?" I asked, sipping my coffee and looking at Alfie.

"Good." He replied. "I was living in California with Jerome and Joy before all of this. We actually ran into Nina and we got a house in L.A there. Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"Did Fabian and Nina ever get back together?" I asked. Even in my adulthood, I was still a Fabina shipper.

"Yes, actually," he said, scratching his head. I silently cheered in my head.

"Uh, it's quite complicated, really."

"Just tell me how it happened," I urged him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was about three years ago," he started. "Fabian and Mara came to L.A to visit. They had got married and they seemed happy enough. They had been staying with us for about a week when Fabian found this number on Mara's phone. She said it was just her doctor's number, so Fabian called it to make an appointment for her. Some big guy picked up the phone and Fabian got pissed. Mara had been cheating on him for months."

"Mara had an _affair_?" I gasped. No way!

"Yup." Alfie nodded. "They screamed at each other for three days, and Fabian called for a divorce. Mara didn't even object. She even said Fabian had a sperm the size of a baby carrot."

"Seriously?" I asked, giggling.

"Seriously. The guy was a big old black guy. They ran off and eloped. They even have a kid, Makayla. She's awfully pretty."

"Wow," I breathed. "And what happened with Fabin-I mean Fabian and Nina?"

Alfie chuckled, but continued. "They bonded. They had coffee and confided in each other. They became best friends. Nina got together with this guy, Nick. He saw that they had little feelings for each other. He told her to choose. Not in a mean way, but in a way to say he'd give her time. She got time, and she chose Fabian. They started dating, and after a year, got married. But then, they started having problems."

"What kinds of problems?" I urged.

"They were always arguing. Nina had a miscarriage. Two, actually. She blamed Fabian. She said she'd never had sex with anyone else and it couldn't be her. Fabian always got mad and left. Pretty soon, they didn't even talk anymore. It took them five months to get a divorce."

"And what're they doing now?"

"Being friends," Alfie said simply. "Nina's back with Nick. They're happy."

"Wow," I breathed. I'd missed out on a lot.

"Yeah. Wow."

I looked at my watch. It was already 1 AM.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home. You need a ride?"

"Uh," he said, unsure. "Sure."

I smiled. "My car's down the street. Let's go."

I threw away my empty coffee cup and ate the last bite of my coffee cake. I started walking towards the door, and Alfie followed me.

That is before the Italian man started giving away free brownies.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Going the Other Way

**I am a terrible author! I'm so sorry I didn't update on time! I'm so sorry, I'll update twice today! Anyway, here's chapter four. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Going the Other Way**

** General POV**

It was late, and the late January air was cold, and made Amber's cheeks go bright red. It was the weird thing about her; when it was cold, her skin went pale, and her cheeks turned bright red. All she needed was a brown wig and she could be Snow White.

They were in her car, her driving and him looking towards her, chewing on a piece of his last free brownie.

Amber pulled over so suddenly that Alfie had to jump.

Amber ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I can't do this." She said. Alfie scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Can't do what?"

"_This!" _She exclaimed, turning towards him. "I can't drive you to my house and think everything will be totally normal as you stare at me like I have wings coming out of my head!"

"Amber, calm down." Alfie said soothingly, eyes wide.

Amber sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Alfie Lewis." She whispered, looking back up at him.

"Well, you thought wrong."

Amber smiled. She needed to say that. She had never forgot about Alfie. Ever. He was her first real love. Her first love hadn't been real, but when he came along and made her fall in love, it was real.

"You seriously didn't think you could get rid of the Amazing Alfredo, did you?"

Amber giggled as Alfie placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a fresh rose.

Amber smiled and took it, placing it securely in her hair.

"How about we go to your house first," Amber suggested.

"Um, yeah. Sure. It's just up the street and down the corner."

Amber smiled and started up her engine again.

"You live in Brooklyn?" Amber asked, reading the sign as she entered the big city after one quick turn.

"The one and only."

"I never knew you lived in New York."

Alfie sighed. "I don't. My brother does. I'm visiting him and his wife Avery. I think you'll like her."

Amber smiled and continued driving up the street.

She couldn't wait to meet them.

* * *

**Short, I know, but the next chapter'll be long. BTW, Avery looks like an older version of Madison Pettis, and Alfie's brother looks like Derek Luke. Ariana looks like Ana Sophia Rob when she was young, and Zach looks like how I described him. He's based off of an old friend. **

**And, also, this chapter was in past tense. Whenever chapters are in General POV, they'll be in past tense. Sorry if that's confusing!**

**See ya later! **


	5. Story Discontinued

**Hey guys. I have some really bad news.**

**I've been continuing this story because a lot of you enjoy it, but I'm going back to school, and things are getting harder with my schedule and family matters. This story's been sort of an In Between Story. That means it's been a story that sort of pops up and all of the sudden it's time to update it. So, it's not really a story I'm very committed to.**

**Of course I love this story, but I won't have time to update it at all. **

**Sorry guys, but I'm either deleting this story, or putting it up for adoption.**

**Sorry, but I have to.**

**_-Drmiracle_**


End file.
